The Breaking Point
by Thunder46
Summary: What would happen if Gohan were to be pushed to far? What would he become after he reaches his breaking point?
1. Default Chapter

The Breaking Point  
  
Another day in the life of Son Gohan began. 'Monday. Perfect.'   
  
He thought.  
  
He had defeated cell, fought the saiyans and Frieza,   
  
but he couldn't stand being picked on and made fun of   
  
by his classmates. Every day, new taunts, new tricks.   
  
He was getting tired of it. He would reach his breaking   
  
point soon, though he failed to realize this. They just   
  
wouldn't stop!   
  
'I'm pathetic' He thought.  
  
As soon as he arrived, the pain began.  
  
"Hey nerd-boy! Your mother looks good! To bad she's   
  
related to you! I feel sorry for her!"   
  
All the people around him began laughing at him. Again.  
  
It was happening again. The urge from his saiyan side   
  
to fight back. But he restrained himself, knowing that   
  
if he let go, it was all over. He walked on to class, miserably.   
  
As soon as he walked in, he would get hit with something.  
  
He was right. Unfortunatly for him, today it happened to  
  
be water balloons. Sharpner, Erasa, Videl, and a few other  
  
people had thrown them. They were all laughing. Even the  
  
teacher was laughing.  
  
" Hey brains!! Don't drown, or we won't have anyone to   
  
make fun of anymore!"  
  
The air conditioner happened to be on, and the teacher   
  
seemed to ignore the fact that he was soaking. So he sat   
  
down, and later, began to shiver.  
  
That was when he heard it. The voice inside of him. His   
  
true power was knocking on the door, wanting out, wanting to kill.   
  
'Why do you put up with any of this, from these pathetic  
  
weaklings?'  
  
'You should just let me out, and I can make everything   
  
better again.'  
  
He kept ignoring the voice, until it said something that   
  
made him freeze.  
  
'You really are pathetic. What would your father think of   
  
you now? No wonder he decided to stay dead, with a failure  
  
like you for a son.'  
  
It tore him apart inside. It ripped at his heart, his mind,  
  
everywhere.  
  
This continued, the teasing, laughing, talking, and the voice,  
  
all the way until the end of the school day.   
  
He seemed normal on the outside, with a sad, almost tearfull  
  
look on his face, which people only made fun of. But inside,  
  
he was dead. Nothing.  
  
His eyes showed no emotion, except saddness. But there was one  
  
other thing left inside him. Rage. Extremely powerful, hateful  
  
rage. It had yet to be released, so it kept building. If this  
  
kept up, he would reach the breaking point. And that ment all   
  
hell would break loose.  
  
These days, he would walk for a long time, then fly home the   
  
rest of the way. It gave him time to think, but not good thoughts.  
  
Things like 'I'm a failure', 'Dad, I'm sorry, please forgive me',  
  
and 'I have to escape' was what he thought of.  
  
Chi-Chi had gotten used to Gohan coming home later, but she was  
  
worried. Very worried. He would barely talk at all, to anyone,   
  
even Goten. He just kept getting more and more distant, from everyone,  
  
and everything. One thing she knew he had been doing lately,   
  
was writing songs, and learing the Electric Guitar. That took   
  
up some of his time, and the rest he used for training. Only   
  
training, and nothing else. He barely ate anymore, for christ's sakes!  
  
When he arrived home, her usual question of 'How was your day?'  
  
was again met with a grunt. She sighed, and thought to herself   
  
'Goku, we need you.'  
  
He went up stairs. The voice was back. Again. It screamed   
  
'Release me! Kill! Kill! Destroy! Let me out!!'. He gave into  
  
exhaustion from his depression, and fell asleep on his bed.  
  
He skipped dinner, which had his mother really worried,   
  
and stayed upstairs the rest of the night. When he fell   
  
asleep that night, the barrier had been broken. His Saiyan  
  
side was released. Now all he needed was to be hurt, and it was all over.  
  
***** Next Morning *****  
  
His alarm clock woke him up at 6:30 A.M., again. He sighed with  
  
saddness, and thought, 'Another day living in hell. Great.' He  
  
did not know exactly how true that statement would become.  
  
As he left for school, His face showed saddness and depression,  
  
but somewhere deep inside of himself, Something was cackling horribly.  
  
Something was going to happen. 


	2. Chapter2

Note: Thanks for the reviews. nice to get a little bit of confidence out of my writing. Here's the 2nd chap for ya.  
  
The Breaking Point, Chapter 2: Welcome to Hell, World.  
  
Gohan did his usual, landing maybe a mile from school, and walking the rest of the way. His face still showed the saddness that it had when he left his house that morning. But today was different somehow. Today, he knew something was different, wrong with him, but he couldn't place it. He had no idea what he would become that day.  
  
As he walked through the hallway, the people around him were looking at him and laughing, but there were an occaisional few who actually looked concerened. Not that it mattered to him. Worrying about him would change nothing.  
  
When he went to open his locker, he found that the lock wouldn't budge. At all. He heard Sharpner and his friends, along with Videl and Erasa laughing at him. When he heard the laughter, he knew they had done it. But this time, nobody expected him to do what he did. He broke the lock of completely, and threw it down the hallway, making a few students jump out of the way, before it broke through the steel doors at the end of the hallway, leaving a nice sized hole. That shocked everyone, though most didn't show it. But then he punched straight through his locker door, and ripped it off it's hinges. He threw it on the floor, and grabbed his books from his locker.  
  
When he turned to look at the other students, most were pretty scared on the inside. But the glare he sent Sharpner and his group made them want to run and hide forever. The look he had on his face was a serious expression, his left eye was twitching, and there were a few veins buldging on his forhead.  
  
All of this stopped when a the principal came down the corridor, and saw Gohan standing next to his demolished locker. " Son Gohan, you're coming with me, RIGHT NOW!! " The look on Gohan's face dissapeared, and the sad look returned. He sighed, and walked slowly after the principal. Everyone stood still for a few seconds, but they began LAUGHING again! Sharpner even said " I'll bet he took a bunch of steriods or something. ". Videl followed it up with " Yea, there's no way a failure weak ass mama's boy could do that. ". They all procceded on to their classrooms, still laughing.  
  
*********Principal's Office*********  
  
"Sit down!"  
  
Gohan sat in a wooden chair in front of the principals desk.  
  
"What in the world did you think you were doing?! Tell me what the hell happened, right now!!"  
  
Gohan said nothing. He sat there, head down, not saying a word.  
  
The principal then sighed loudly. " Look kid, if you don't tell me what happened, I'll have to give you 2 hrs. detention for the next 3 weeks, and of course make you pay damages for the locker and the doors. Do you understand me?"  
  
Gohan said nothing.  
  
"Are you even listening?!"  
  
This time, Gohan nodded.  
  
The principal sighed again. " Alright then, detention for 3 weeks, now get to your class!!"  
  
Gohan nodded, stood up, and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
The principal sat down, then thought something. ' Wait a minute, how in the hell did he do that? '  
  
*********Classroom**********  
  
Gohan walked into his classroom, which happened to be science. They were doing experiments with chemicals today.  
  
The teacher frowned at Gohan. " So, what are you late for? "  
  
Sharpner shouted out, " He was brought to the principal for vandalizing school property!" All the other students giggled. The teacher looked at Gohan for a moment, then glared. " Really? Vandalizing school property, are you? Well, I for one am ashamed to hear that about one of MY students. Make sure it does not happen again. " The teacher turned around, and said " Class, you may begin your experiments! The assignment and chemicals is on the board! You have one hour! Begin! "  
  
The class began gathering their materials, and soon enought everyone was dropping this and that into test tubes. The test tube Gohan was working on had alochohal and nitrogen in it. Somebody walked by and shoved his papers off his desk. He sighed again, and got up to pick them up. While he was doing this, Erasa and Videl both took test tubes with different chemicals in them, and dropped both into Gohan's tube. Almost instantly, it began fizziling and bubbleing. The teacher heard this, as Gohan sat back down, looking at his tube. The teachers eyes widened, and he said " Everyone back away! " The surrounding students did, but they boxed Gohan in. In 2 seconds, the tube exploded. It sent out a cloud of smoke, most of which covered Gohan. When the smoke cleared, Gohan stood there, most of him covered in black soot. Everyone began laughing, even the teacher, and some began to cry from laughing so hard. They all began shouting " Mama's boy! " " Weakling! " " Idiot! " " Failure! You're just a failure! " The last one came from Videl. " You're just a big failure! You always have been! No wonder you have no friends! You're a pathetic piece of trash! I'm suprised you're family even kept you! I wouldn't! "  
  
That was what his Saiyan side had been waiting for to get it's full release. Something so hurtful, that even Gohan's human side wanted to destroy these people. It sent him over the edge.  
  
No one was sure exactly what was heppening at first. The ground had begun shaking, and then electricity type stuff began buzzing around Gohan. But some figured it out, through their confusion and fear, that it was coming from Gohan. It was made clear that it was him, when he began to yell, as a golden aura surrounded him, his hair stood up and turned gold, and his eyes flashed from coal black to tourquoise. The first stage of Super Saiyan had been released on them.  
  
The shaking increased, as he began yelling louder, and his aura expanded, blowing all of the black soot off of him, and creating a crater below him. His hair grew slightly longer. By now, almost everyone was cowering before him, and only a few still stood not shaking. Super Saiyan 2 was released.  
  
But it looked as though he was not finished. He kept yelling, still powering up. This time, there was a bright flash of light, and everyone was blinded for a few seconds. When they could see again, they were completly shocked and scared to death of what they saw. Gohan now stood before them, in a pitch black training uniform. He had a red aura surrounding him, with his hair still the same length, still gold. But his eyes had them all backing away. His eyes had gone from tourquoise to Blood red. He looked up at them, and gave an evil grin, one enough to rival Vegeta's.  
  
He smirked, and said " So, who wants to die first? I might make it nice and quick, painless. Or maybe not. Who wants to give it a try? Or shall I choose for you? "  
  
No one said a word, just stood there shivering. He smirked again. " In that case, I'll choose. " Everyone gulped.  
  
He turned and looked at Sharpner. He pointed at him, grinning. " You, start running, now. If you value your life at all, you worthless, weakling human. Come on. I'll give you a ten second head start. "  
  
Sharpner began to whimper.  
  
" One,..."  
  
Sharpner yelped, and turned and took off as fast as he could.  
  
" Two....Three.....Four.....Five......Six......Seven.......Eight.......Nine... ..Ten! Ready or not, now you die!!"  
  
He drew back his hands, and turned toward the sprinting Sharpner.  
  
" MASENKO HA!!!! "  
  
A beam of blue light burst from his hands, and raced toward Sharpner. Sharpner turned around in time to see the beam about 3 feet away from him, and had enought time to scream before it obliviated him from existence.  
  
Everyone dropped to their knees. Some screamed, a few cried, and a couple of them had open mouths.  
  
He turned to them and smirked. " So, who's next? "  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's it for now, folks. I'll try to update in a couple of days. Review if you like, because even if you don't, I'll keep posting up chapters anyway. - Thunder46 


	3. Chapter3

Alrighty then. Time to bring in the 3rd segment of the story. I'll only tell you that this chapter has more of the characters in it, more destruction, and of course, torture! Oh, what fun it would be to become a Saiyan. Thanks for the reviews. I'm amazed I haven't been flamed yet. ( Shit, just cursed that one. )  
  
The Breaking Point: Chapter 3  
  
He turned and smirked at them. " So, who's next? "  
  
Most of the class was just sitting on the floor. Some, however, were beginning to stand up. One of those people happened to be, unfortunately, Videl.  
  
" Wh..What are you doing? Why did you kill him, you monster?! What did he, or any of us, ever do to you?! "  
  
His smirk turned into a hate-filled glare, full force. He began trembling in anger. " How...How dare you even ask that! For 3 fucking months, I've put up with constant teasing, pranks, being ignored, and so many more things that have crossed the line!! I was teased, pranked, everything under the sun every fucking day since I showed up in this hell-hole!! You, Sharpner, and Erasa were the main source of this! All of this, his ( Sharpner's ) death is your fault! His blood is on YOUR hands, not mine. However, your blood will definetly be on my hands." He smirked. " Oh, by the way, I won't be blasting you like that worthless human I just killed. Oh no, I'm going to kill you slowly with my bare hands!"  
  
With that being said, he charged. She didn't even see him coming. Less than a second later, she felt her air passage being cut of by a pair of hands on her neck. Her eyes went wide, and she began struggling, punching and kicking at him, while the class watched in horror.  
  
He was suprised, to say the least, that she had not passed out after one minute. ' That explains why she can scream and laugh so loud and long. She must have a BIG set of lungs. ' he thought.  
  
After about 80 seconds without air, she began to give up struggling, and her vision began to get dark sploches in it, but she still fought unconciousness. She wouldn't last more than 30 more seconds. Just as she was about to pass out, she was thrown violently to the ground, as was Gohan. She began gasping, and holding her neck, while Gohan turned and glared at the unexpected attacker. The person he faced happened to be Vegeta, in the 1st stage of Super Saiyan. As he searched for the other fighter's power levels, he found all of them were on their way here. He smirked.  
  
" Vegeta, what a nice suprise. Could you have picked a worse time? I was about to doom that weakling bitch to hell, and you had to stop me. Oh well. Now that you're here, why don't you watch, or better yet, help me finish them off? " he asked.  
  
Vegeta stood there with a shocked, and confused expression on his face. It soon disappeared. He scowled. " Brat, what in the hell do you think you're doing?! Have you lost your mind?! "  
  
" No Vegeta. I've only discovered what I truely am. A true Saiyan. A killer. It's a shame you didn't see me finish off my other classmate. You might've enjoyed the show. "  
  
Vegeta thought for a second, then frowned. " Brat, you let out your Saiyan side, didn't you? "  
  
Gohan laughed. " Very good! Give the man the $25 prize! You are absolutely correct! "  
  
" Brat, what are you doing this for? "  
  
Gohan smirked. " Why it's simple, my idiot prince. " This pissed Vegeta off greatly. " I simply got tired of being teased, taunted, pranked on, tortured, etc. every day of the last few months. I decided it was time to end it. I figured it was time to show everyone what I can really do. So, tell me Vegeta, are you impressed with my latest power upgrade? "  
  
It was then that Vegeta took a minute to study Gohan. ' Alright brat. Let's see. Super Saiyan 2 hair, Blood red eyes, black uniform, evil grin, and a power level ten times that of Cell. Great. I knew I should have left this planet a long time ago. '  
  
" Brat, don't tell me that this is the next level! " He shouted.  
  
" Not quite, Vegeta. Close. This is a form that I go into as a half breed, when one side of me wants to kill as much as the other. Therefore, I believe you can guess what happened." He smirked.  
  
" Now if you aren't going to help me here, then you should just go back home instead of fighting me. You'd probably want to be there when I show up to kill Bulma and Trunks. " he stated.  
  
That got Vegeta's anger to the maximum. If you knew Vegeta one thing you better not do is threaten one of the two reasons he had stayed on this planet. It ment you would probably be seeing Goku soon. Except Gohan, in this case.  
  
" You asked for it, Brat! Nobody threatens my mate and lives!! " And with that, he gave a mighty shout, powered up to Super Saiyan 2, and charged at Gohan. Vegeta began his attack by throwing punches and kicks at Gohan's body at a mind-blowing speed. To Gohan however, it looked like he was going in slow motion. He didn't even dodge or block any of the hits, and took all of them full force. The last one he get was a right hook to the face. Vegeta smirked with satisfaction, thinking he had damaged Gohan. His satisfaction turned to shock, as Gohan turned his head back, and smirked.  
  
" Vegeta you've gotten stronger, and faster! Too bad for you that your movements still seem as slow as a snail to me! "  
  
Vegeta didn't see the fist headed for his stomach, even after it impacted, or the knee that hit his chin after that. He spat out a bit of blood, but before he had time to react, he was kicked about 30 ft. away, into and through 2 steel walls.  
  
Gohan just stood there, grinning like a maniac. He watched as Vegeta stood up, slowly, and gave a shaky grin. Vegeta laughed. Suddenly, a huge ball of light appeared in Vegeta's hands, as he shouted " Time to die, brat! Say hello to your father for me! ". And with that said, he shouted " Big Bang attack! ", and launched it, straight at Gohan.  
  
Gohan just held up his hand, and a tiny ball of ki gathered in his palm. When Vegeta's attack was about 5 ft. away, he launched the small ball, right into Vegeta's. The results were amazing. The giant ball of ki increased in size, and was now speeding quickly back toward Vegeta. To quickly for him to react in time, and he shouted as the ball exploded upon contact with him.  
  
This time, the flash of light could be seen in outer space. Many civilians nearby Vegeta had been killed, or badly wounded. When the smoke cleared, Vegeta lay in the crater, unconcious, but not dead. Yet.  
  
As Gohan powered up an attack to finish of the Saiyan Prince, He heard people landing behind him. He turned to see, to his pleasure, all of the Z fighters arriving at the seen. He smirked at them.  
  
" Ah, there you are. I've been waiting for all of you for a while now. So, do you want to fight me all at once, or one on one? It's your choice, because you'll all die anyway. So, who wants to go first? "  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, thats all for chapter 3. I know, I keep leaving cliffhangers, but trust me, there is much more to come. I'll update in about a day or so.- Thunder46. 


	4. Chapter4

Yea, I know I haven't updated in a week, but I've had some serious problems at home, involving mental and physical abuse of me. I've got enough of my shit together to write this, just cause I got bored of music for a bit. And, to answer what might be a question, yes, I have cut myself, more than once. On with the 4th chapter. I dedicate this one to myself. ( I know, I'm pathetic. )  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Gohan smirked. " So, who wants to go first? "  
  
The Z fighters stood there, most with looks of shock and disbelief on their faces. Piccolo, however, had a frown on his face. " Kid, what happened to you? And when did you get so Goddamned powerful? " he asked.  
  
" Oh, I've picked it up, over time. You didn't think I'd waste all of my time doing nothing, did you? " he smirked. " As for what happened, well, I woke up! My human side has been pushed aside, and my Saiyan side has taken over. I do as I please. Either way, none of you can stop me. "  
  
At this time, the class still stood there, shocked. But one of them, the football captain, Brian, was trying to sneak away from the scene. Gohan turned, then smiled. " Ah, ah. Where do you think you're going, weakling? " Brian froze, then stuttered out " Ba... Bathroom. " while slowly backing away. Gohan's smile turned into a scowl. " Wrong answer. " And without hesitation, he sent a ball of ki at Brian, putting a hole in his chest. The class screamed again, and some of the Z fighters cried out.  
  
Gohan looked at the class. " If any of you pull that again, you will die much slower than he did. " With that, he turned back to the warriors. " Well, am I gonna just sit here all day, or are we gonna fight? " He asked.  
  
Piccolo smirked, and got into a stance. " Get ready, guys! We'll have to give him everything we have, even if he is Gohan! " ' I'm sorry I have to do this to you kid, but you leave me no choice.'  
  
" Very well. " Gohan slid into his stance. " 3...2....1.... Ready or not, here I come! " and he dissapeared from view for a second. All of the Z fighters looked around, trying to sense him, but then they heard a cry from Tien, as he was sent barreling into the ground, followed by the mime. ( Sorry, I donno how to spell the mime guy's name. ) Both were knocked out as soon as they hit.  
  
" Weakling humans. Now, you die! " and he began charging up a blast. " No! " Yamcha shouted, and raced toward Gohan. Gohan looked up, and smirked. " Very well then. You first. " and he released the blast, aimed now at Yamcha. Before he could react, the blast had engulfed him, with not even time to scream. When the smoke cleared, the only sign there was of him was a shred of orange, from his gi, floating to the ground.  
  
Krillin cried out, " Yamcha!.......You monster! How could you kill him like that.!? "  
  
Gohan smiled. " Easy, I charge a blast, point it at him, and release. That ain't so hard, now is it?" " And now, for the 2 weaklings in the rabbit hole. " And with that he released another ki ball into the crater where Tien and the mime were. 2 more power levels dropped from existence.  
  
Krillin reached out to the crater. " No...no... I'm sorry guys. I'll avenge you!! " He turned to Gohan. " Now it's my turn!! " " Krillin, wait! " Piccolo and 18 shouted. But it was too late. He was already headed at Gohan, fist raised. Gohan stood there, smirking. Krillin came at him with a flurry of punches, kicks, and blasts. As his last attack, he released a large ball of ki.  
  
" I...did it. It's over... " he sighed. But then, he looked horrified, as Gohan appeared in front of him. Gohan grabbed him around the neck, and whispered into his ear. " It's over when I say it's over. "  
  
SNAP!! Krillin's body fell limp. " No, Krillin!!! " 18 shouted. She began to cry. " Damn you, you monster!! "  
  
" Darn you Gohan! " Piccolo shouted.  
  
Gohan threw Krillin's body at 18, which she caught, before a blast was thrown at her and the body. " Never drop your guard, 18. Now, you can go see him. Good-bye. " The blast engulfed her body and the other, but before she was obliterated, you could hear her scream from miles away.  
  
Gohan smirked agian. " Why Piccolo, it seems that you are the only one left, aside from Vegeta. Because I like you, Piccolo, I'm going to give you 2 choices. 1; You join me and we go on to rule the universe, or 2; You go against me, and die. It's your pick. Life or death. "  
  
Piccolo frowned. " You should know the answer to that, kid. You made me soft, and from the day I saved your life against Nappa, I promised to defend this planet. So Gohan, you have no choice but to kill me. "  
  
Gohan smiled. " I knew you would say that. but you won't be dieing, not yet. You will see what has become of this world when I am done here. You will see the horror that I have become, have created. And to think, it's all thanks to this school, and my father, for leaving me alone. "  
  
With that, He flashed behind Piccolo, and hit the nerve in the back of his neck, knocking him out. He fell to the ground.  
  
Gohan smiled, but sadly. ' You will understand, someday. ' He turned to the class, and smirked as he saw one particular person standing there. Videl. " So, wench! Still alive, huh? Well, you will be, for now. I have some things to tell you, and I want to play with you. "  
  
She stood her ground, not knowing what to expect. And with that, he reappeared in front of her, and grabbed her. " It's time to play. " He smirked.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay guys. That's it for chapter 4. Boy, I sure made Gohan kill a lot of people. And all the fighters would have to be brought back with the Namek dragonballs! Oh well, we'll deal with that later, won't we? Good-bye to you for now, but remember, I'm not done yet! ::Smirks evily:: -- Thunder46. 


	5. authors note: IMPORTANT!

author's note: sorry that i haven't updated in a loooonnnggg time. i've wanted to, but theres a lot of shit going on right now in my life. for starters, i tried to kill myself. well, i was going to, but someone in my class read my suicide letter before i did, and she turned me in. in result, i was suspended from school a week and a half, my parents were acting so off it isnt funny, my mother got 10 times worse than before, i didnt hear from any of my friends, and i had to be with my parents at all times. i come back to school, and i end up going back to being an outcast in 2 days. guess i was the flavor of the week. also, i am sending a message to all of you mother fuckers out there who have no fucking clue what its like to live 30 seconds in my life, and who say shit like ' go find a reason to live, and don't bother anyone with crap writings like this. ' well guess what bitch!! nobody fuckin asked u or told u to read this fuckin story!! i didn't fuckin send it to your e-mail tellin u to read it, now did i?!?! if ya don't like it, fine!!! BUT DON'T START TALKING ABOUT SHIT U WILL NEVER UNDER-FUCKING-STAND UNTIL YOU LIVE IT!!! that means u, See You Auntie, whoever the fuck you are. shut the fuck up. u have no fuckin clue what its like to live a life like this. u couldn't begin to comprehend it. so shut ur face, don't read anymore of the fuckin story, and try to understand someone else's life. maybe this will enlighten you, all of you, who read this story. i hope i made my point clear. as for those of u who didn't tell me nothin about findin a reason to live or to stop writing, i thank u, and im sorry i haven't updated. its gonna be a while. this note was not directed towards any of the good reviewers, at least not the angry part. - Thunder46. 


End file.
